Schizo
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: Shingami is actually a entity named Lord Voldemort telling him to kill Heero. And why is there a voice in Heero's head calling himself Harry Potter? HPGW xover Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

Notes: Well, Here I thought that I'd add a little spice to this fandom. A new twist. Buahahah! Even though I should be working on my other stories, I'm going to start this one and just get it out. One, expect the update to be as random as my other updates. Finals are coming up and it's a stressful time. Two, hope you enjoy the story! BTW, the title is short for Schizophrenia.

Warnings: Yaoi. 1x2x1 pairing, others to be announced.

_**

* * *

**_

Schizo  
By: Lost-Remembrance

**_Chapter One_**:

* * *

Duo sighed heavily, sinking into the plush arm chair. He placed the palm of his hand against his forehead, trying to bring relief to the raging stampede of elephants tromping around in his head. The room was dark, bringing some relief to his sensitive eyesight. Reaching for the cool glass of water that was residing currently on the nearby coffee table, he lifted the glass and let the cool liquid slip down his parched throat. He eyes slipped closed in pleasure.

"Duo?" The braided haired man almost groaned at the voice, which seemed louder than ever in the quiet house, and opened his eyes to look at Heero. He looked hard and could almost see the concern hidden by that cursed mask of his.

"Yeah, Heero?" Duo questioned, offering a weak smile.

"Are you all right?"

"Hm," he took another sip of the cool water, "Yeah. 'S just a headache." He could feel Heero's hard, suspicious gaze on him, assessing his physical condition.

"Hn."

'_Kill him.' _Duo jerked, blinking his eyes open. "Heero?" He questioned, getting the leaving boy to turn and look at him. He cocked his head to the side in question. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Heero's hand drifted back behind him, no doubt reaching for the hilt of the gun tucked into his pants.

Duo shook his head, figuring it was just his imagination, "Never mind." He waved, letting Heero know he would be fine by himself. Heero hesitated for a moment before curtly nodding. He turned and left the room.

'_Kill the boy! He's a threat to my rule.' _Duo narrowed his eyes, feeling the icy chill come over his body, the same that came out sometimes whenever he was in battle.

"Shinigami?" he whispered lightly enough to not bring Heero running to the room. Boy, Duo could already see the look on his face if he realized that he was talking to himself like a schizo.

The voice chuckled, _'That is what you call me.' _

"So what do you call yourself, then?" Duo retained his same cheery voice, though it held a deadly edge to it. "After all, why should I call you something if you already have your own name?"

The voice cackled evilly this time, '_Ah, but the name is so fitting for me—the God of Death.' _Duo narrowed his eyes, wondering where this was leading. His hands clenched the arm rest, the headache long forgotten. '_You, however, can refer to me as Lord Voldemort.'_

* * *

Heero stood before the mirror, blinking rapidly as he fell back onto the nearby bed. As he calmed his breathing, the reflection morphed into a boy with dark black hair and green eyes. Heero clenched his gun tightly in his hand. "Who are you?" he growled.

He was expecting a voice to speak back to him, but instead heard a voice echo through his mind, '_I'm Harry Potter.'_

* * *

**_TBC_**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**

* * *

**_

Schizo

_**By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)**_

Chapter 2:

* * *

Dumbledore looked at the chocolate haired teen with sorrowful eyes the shade of periwinkle. Heero's own eyes were cold and calculating, his trigger finger ready to fire at the slightest hint of danger. The wizen old man himself hadn't given the gun pointed directly in his face at point blank range, making him all the more suspicious in Heero's mind.

"Don't shoot him, he's a friend." Heero's eyes narrowed in annoyance upon hearing the voice in his head again. His finger eased more on the trigger as he contemplated shooting the old man just to make the voice go away and leave him alone for a very long time. His finger, despite his cynical wishes, slowly eased off the trigger due to some inner force.

Mentally sighing, he relieved himself the duty of the self-imposed mission and decided to not kill the old man. The voice dissipated, much to his relief, into the dark recesses of his mind. He hoped the mental scars in his mind would scare this boy called Harry Potter into a mute.

"Go away." Heero grabbed the door handle and closed it while turning to go back to what he was doing before being interrupted.

However, Dumbledore timed his luck just right. When the door was open but a sliver, he opened his mouth and spoke for the first time. His voice was somewhat gruff and soft, but Heero heard him none the less. "I'm so sorry, Harry…" Heero stopped in his track upon hearing the name the voice inside his head claimed to be. Turning around slowly, the door closed before Dumbledore could be at the harsh end of the pilot's icy cold glare.

Grabbing the door and opening it once more with a little more force than necessary, Heero raised his gun in a threatening manner. "Just who the hell are you?" the Japanese growled out.

Dumbledore simply remained silent, hands raised in a peaceful gesture to appease the angered teenager. He was certainly not one to be reckoned with.

"Get inside the house and sit down." Heero gestured his gun towards the couch as Dumbledore briskly entered the house. Heero slammed the door behind him. It was obvious this whole ordeal had him quite upset.

With his fingers folded and elegantly placed on his knees, Dumbledore waited to begin speaking. He didn't want to startle Harry, or the body Harry was currently inhabiting.

"Speak." Heero growled, his icy dark blue eyes as frigid as the Antarctic winds.

With a heavy intake of breath, Dumbledore began. "Harry, I would like for you to know that this wasn't intentional." Heero narrowed his eyes in annoyance when he noted the voice was back and listening.

"Get to the point."

"Snape and the other professors had recently stumbled upon a rather rare potion book. It had a potion and spell that could destroy a body and kill the soul. Snape brewed the potion and I chanted the spell. It was long distance, so we didn't know exactly where Voldemort was, but it was worth a shot.

"The spell was cast, and Voldemort was obviously effected. We had hoped this would mean that we had finally destroyed him. Alas, it seemed that we he resurrected himself using your blood he created a stronger bond than we had known. We didn't add that into the calculations. Ronald Weasley came to me the morning after, saying that you wouldn't wake up and your skin was as cold as ice."

Heero clenched his hands at his side. The gun indented into his flesh from the strength of the grip he was using. Dumbledore let out a weary sigh and continued. "It seemed that because of this bond, neither you nor Voldemort were destroyed. Your spirits were merely thrust from your bodies and took shelter in the nearest available vessel." Dumbledore looked at Heero again with those annoyingly sad eyes. Like a broken record, he said again, "I'm so sorry Harry."

Heero stood up, his voice sounding slightly different than before. His eyes had flecks of green in them rather than the typical dark blue. "Okay, these 'Harry's' words to you, what the hell were you thinking? You could've--" Heero looked at the old man and blinked, his eyes returning to his normal shade of blue.

"You mean to tell me that there is a person inside me?" Dumbledore nodded. "So where's this Lord Voldemort of yours?"

The green returned in Heero's eyes once more. "Dumbledore, please don't tell me—" Harry tried to plead, but Dumbledore simply sadly nodded his head. Harry groaned in response to the news.

So, here they were. Heero and Duo, two lovers. Then there they were, Harry and Voldemort, two enemies. Both stuck in the bodies of the before mentioned. Harry felt like bashing his head against the wall. He was too young for this! Why? Why? WHY?!

**_TBC_**


End file.
